Twisting Times
by Beyond Myself
Summary: Ed and Al Finally find a way to get Al's body back from the gate, but are shocked to find they land in a different Time, in a different country, right in the middle of a Prestigious HighSchool, known as Ouran Academy.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, **_

_**and Ouran High school**_

_**, both which I love**_

_**, and I got an Idea to do a crossover. **_

_**Second story relating to Ouran High, **_

_**First to Fullmetal Alchemist, **_

_**so Enjoy and Rate and Review**_

_**I don't own either of these fantastic Anime's / Manga.**_

_**Beyond Myself.**_

* * *

_Twisting Times_

_-------Present Day Tokyo--------_

_Ouran Academy_

"Kyouya!" The king of the host club cried, running around music room three, desperately looking for something. Or _someone_.

"Where's Haruhi?" He asked, upturning pillows and moving furniture out of it's proper place.

"She's changing boss. Geez, did you hit you're head or something?" Replied Hikaru and Kaoru.

"But, I didn't get to see her.." Tamaki said. He stood up straight, dusting off his jacket.

Suddenly, he felt a twinge go down his spine.

"Kyouya, I've got a feeling that something weird is going to happen soon. I can't put my

finger on it, but I think We'll meet some strange people.." He said, being completely out

of character. Kyouya just nodded his head. "Whatever you say Tamaki."

_----------------In Another Time-------------_

"Winry!" Edward called to his Automail mechanic. "Where's Al? We have to leave nowor we'll miss the train!" He was stuffing clothes and research into a suitcase, whichwasn't cooperating.

He growled, and pressed his hands together. A New suitcase cameout of the floor boards, bigger than his original ones.

He put all his things into that one, and ran down the stairs of Granny Pinako's house.

Winry was waiting at the door. "Idiot! He's at the train station already!" She pushed him out the door.

"Don't do anything stupid!" She called after Ed as he ran down the path. He waved and looked back, giving her his goofy grin.

"I can't promise anything!" He yelled back. Winry was going to throw her wrench, but he was already out of sight. She smiled sadly. "Bye Edward.."

Ed had just made it to the train. Al grabbed the suitcase and his brother and threw them on to the train. They walked to their seats. Al took out his notebook.

"One thing I won't miss is having to catch the train for you, brother." Alphonse sighed.

The armor body that had trapped Al's soul since he was ten was annoying and not convenient.

He couldn't sleep, or eat, or even feel pain. Everynight for four years, Al had dreamt of eating Granny's cooking, and sleeping on a nice soft bed.

Even little things like papercuts were starting to be missed. But they had a lead.

Under Fuehrer Bradley's house, Otherwise know as the Homunculus Wrath, Was a gate to the truth.

Ed learned that he pulled out Al's soul from the gate, so his real body must still be behind it.

They just had to get to the gate, and open it. They knew that tonight, Envy, Gluttony and Wrath were planning on opening the gate to sacrifice Human's for another Philosopher's stone.

They had a plan on sneaking in as the gate was opened up, and getting Al's body back.

"Brother?" Al asked. "Is it going to work this time?" Ed was shocked at this. They knew that they would get back their bodies, starting with Al, no matter what.

"Yeah, and if anything does go wrong.." He couldn't finish the sentence. They had arrived in central

Once off the train, they made a mad dash to the military graveyard. They stopped infront of General Hughes Grave

. Ed closed his eyes. "We're sorry to have dragged you into this mess. But You'll not have gone in vain." He opened his eyes, and looked at Al.

"You ready?" Ed asked, ambition clearly in his voice. Al gave his brother a thumb up.

"Yep. No turning back." He said as they ran all the way to King Bradley's mansion.

_------------In present time------------_

"Haruhi!" Tamaki attacked his 'daughter' with hugs. "Daddy missed you so much!"

"Sempai, I was changing. I was gone five minutes. Are you that obsessed?" She said, bluntly.

Tamaki hunched into a corner. "Little girls shouldn't be so mean to their daddy."

He was going to say something else, when a bright light flashed into the room.

A giant eye opened into Music room three. It looked as if it was grinning. It closed and two strange people fell from the void containing the eye.

Just as soon as it appeared, it was gone, along with the light.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat up, holding their heads. "What the hell was that boss? You're anger for love finally burst?" Hikaru said, but Kaoru poked his brother.

"The boss's prediction came true. Look." He said, pointing to Edward and Alphonse's bodies. Ed moved his arm and pushed himself up. Al did the same.

"Al, you alright?" Ed asked, his eyes closed. Al was looking at his surroundings.

"Al? Al!" Ed had opened his eyes and was now shaking the armor, which held his brother.

"Brother. It backfired." He said. Ed's eyes then looked around him. Seven strange people, staring at them.

He clenched his fists. "It didn't work. It..didn't work.." He repeated. He shook violently.

All seven of the host club members were looking at this display. "Hey, who are you guys?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

Neither Al nor Ed answered. Al just held his older brother as he trembled. "It's okay brother..I can wait." He said. Ed scoffed.

"You've been waiting to long Al." He sighed, and stood up. It was then that he fully understood the dilemma.

Ed looked to the Tall blonde. "You! Where is this place?" He demanded.

"Ouran Academy in Tokyo." Was all he could manage. The shock of his back tingling predictions actually coming true was out of his league of understanding.

Ed's eyes widened. "Al, we're not in Amestreis any more. The gate sent us to a different dimension. A different time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know it's been a while, but Here it is! Chapter 2! I wanted it to be longer, but it's 1:30 and you can't always have it your way. ((Burger king..xD))**

**And there are * in the story. If you can figure out what the lines in the story according to the * then kudo's to you! :D  
**

**Disclaimers: Ouran: Not mine.**

**Fullmetal: Not mine. **

**((I wish they were...))**

**

* * *

  
**

Twisting Times:

A New Time, A New Place.

The first ones to start laughing were the twins.

"Hey boss! We got us some magicians on our hands! And the short one's crying because his trick didn't work!" Hikaru scoffed, grinning evilly. Ed gave him a glare that death wouldn't want to stare in the face.

"Don't. Call. Me. SHORT!" Ed yelled, running into Hikaru. He was about to punch the surprised twin when Al pulled his angry brother away. Kaoru half dragged Hikaru back three feet.

"I'm so sorry. Brother has a temper." Al apologized, his childish voice ringing through his clunky armor. Hikaru glared at Ed and scowled.

"Now now, settle down." Kyouya interjected. "Where did you two say you were from?"

"Resembool. In Amestries*." Ed replied, hoisting himself up. He glared back at Hikaru.

"We were under cen-" Al was interrupted. Honi had decided to take a shot at climbing, and it happened to be on Al.

"Wow Al! You're so big! Come out of the armor so we can see you." He asked, almost commanding.

"N-no! I like my armor!" He exclaimed. Ed had had enough.

"Cut it out! All of you!" Ed yelled. "We're only trying to get something important back!" His expression turned dark.

"Well, would you tell us what you were trying to get back before you destroy the room?" Haruhi asked sarcastically. She needed to leave, and this was cutting out study time.

Ed looked down. He didn't really wan to explain their lives to a bunch of strangers. "Not really."

"Well, can you at least tell us your whole names?" Haruhi tried to get something out of them.

He glared, but said yes. "I'm Edward Elric, and this is Alphonse Elric, my _Younger _brother." He emphasized younger to get the point across.

"But if Alphonse is younger, then why is he so tall?" Honi wondered. Yet, he himself was a walking contradiction to his own statement*. Mori stopped him from saying more.

"You'll just make it worse." His short statement said it all. Honi shut his mouth.

Meanwhile, Kyouya was looking up Resembool. "I'm sorry, but there is no such place."

"Excuse me?" Ed said, a hint of shock in his voice. Al's head whipped to look at Kyouya.

"I said that Resembool doesn't exist." His voice was cool and calm, almost a hint smugness tucked in the words.

"But, we were just their a few hours ago! We were on a train to central!" Al exclaimed, his voice becoming hysterics.

Ed said nothing. Not a word. His face supported a sad expression. "Winry…Granny…Even Colonel. Everyone…Al, We're never going to see them again." Everyone in the room heard Ed hit the floor. He was shaking again. "We can't get your body back.." The words slipped.

The hosts' eyes immediately turned to Al. "Body?" They all asked together.

Al didn't pay attention to them. He picked up his brother. Al thought he looked weak and frail. Like a young child. Not the state alchemist he had as a brother. He set his brother on a couch in a corner of the room. Then he took of his helmet. The only person not gasping was Haruhi.

"You don't have a body?" She asked rationally. She was a bit confused, but not scared. Tamaki looked as if he would pass out.

Alphonse put his helmet back on and nodded to Haruhi. "Have you ever heard of alchemy?"

The hosts' shook their heads. Al sighed.

"Well, I'll get to that later. Ed and I are alchemists. We transmute things. If you broke a radio, I could fix it* by drawing a design on the floor, and..well, it's hard to explain. I'll just show you." He said. He took a piece of chalk out from under a crease in his armor. He drew a small transmutation circle and pressed his hand to it. Some sparks flew and a tiny wooden bird formed where the circle was. Everyone stared at it, amazed.

"When Brother and I were eleven and ten, our mom died to an epidemic. Our father had left a few years earlier, and we missed mom's voice so much." Al's voice had started to crack by bringing up these harsh memories.

"We tried using Alchemy to bring her back, but it was the taboo. We thought that if did it right it would work, but we learned the hard way that you can't bring anyone or anything back to life once it gives up living." He bent his head down and clenched his fists.

"During the process, I lost my body. Brother transmuted my soul to this armor so I wouldn't be lost to the gate. The thing is, I can't sleep or eat. And if you decided to punch me, you'd be the only one to feel it.." Al explained sadly.

"Brother and I have been trying to get our bodies back since it happened." He said, looking to Ed. His voice was filled with overwhelming grief.

"Wait, you said bodies. Did something happen to Edward too?" Asked Haruhi, still curious and confused.

Al nodded. "Yes, but you should let him tell you. It's about him after all." He added timid laughter.

Honi smiled. "It's nice you and Edward-Chan* have such a brotherly relationship."

"_Chan_*? Al thought, but ignored it Ed was coming out of his fit. Al sat next to him.

"Are you okay brother? Did you hurt your self?" He asked, worried.

Ed smiled warily. "Yeah, just a bunch of stuff hitting me at once." He grimaced, pulling his gloves on tighter.

It was then that Kyouya spoke again. "Well, you'll need a place to stay for a while until you figure out your situation. You can stay with any of us. We'd be happy to have you." A rare, but faux smile crossed his face. He was scheming something. It most likely included money for the club.

Haruhi piped in. "Sempai, they could stay with me." Tamaki had another near fainting experience. "But Haruhi."

"Sempai, acting like a child will get you nowhere." She said flatly. He huddled in the corner again. She shook her head. "Well? You guys want to stay with me for a few days?"

Ed and Al looked to each other and shrugged. "Sure. As long as it's warm. Brother gets cold very easily." Al teased.

"Oh hush up." Ed said to his brother. But the goofy grin emerged. "At least I don't Hide cats in my gut." He whispered.

Al Laughed. This was more like brother. He saw Ed's eyes and knew the eagerness was back. He knew his brother was determined to get them back to normal. Even if they were stuck in Tokyo, wherever that was, it wouldn't hold them back.

* * *

**Authors notes: *#1 : Walking Contradiction- Honi is about 18 and is super duper short**

***#2 Honi adds Chan onto peoples names for nicknames or for affection. Except Takashi. He's that awesome..xD**

***#3 Al Has no Idea what chan mean, let alone why Honi's using it. Poor Al. xD( again)**

**Read, review, and free cookies to you. **

**Beyond Myself.  
**


End file.
